What is to be Done? Hope and Reason
by travelingentleman4
Summary: In Nikolai Chernyshevsky's novel, What is to be Done? We have a new chapter that gives new life and meaning to Rakhmetov and the important woman in his life, the lovely Nadezhda. He is an extraordinary man who has taken on new characteristics. We see th


**What is to be Done? **

As she sat at her window one bright warm wintry day, Nadezhda saw a birdie fly up close to her. She was born, Nadezhda Victorovna Razumikhin, to a fine aristocratic family in Saint Petersburg. She was a beautiful tall blonde with blue eyes, soft hands, and strong character. She was a warm independent woman who had her own money from her family's fortune and did not need any man, and except for her fondness with Rakhmetov, she would have been alone. She had a lot of experience for a woman of 25 and knew that it was to her advantage to find someone she could love, believe in, and who would give her conversation with veracity. It is from her correspondence with Rakhemtov that we learn more about her life as a woman.

"Hello there my perspicacious reader, so you thought we were finished, but I told you that I would someday return to tell you the rest of the story. You think you know everything about our characters: Vera Pavlovna, Alexander Kirsanov, Katerina Vasilievna, Dmitry Lopukhov, Charles Beaumont, and Nikitushka Lomov Rakhmetov; however, do you know about Nadezda? Yes, our lady in the black veil who was riding in the carriage and now has a bright pink dress, because her husband has returned from his years of seclusion. You know who I mean don't you, yes, you might be right, then again you might be wrong? Our lady has persevered ever since the day when her knight in shining armor saved her as her carriage was running away feverishly. She has endured the life of a woman waiting for her prince to save her from her lonely life. She is a lady who has hope, dreams, and intelligence to pursue the 'common cause.' When her Nikitin was in exile it was only her letters to him that tell us about her and that gave him hope:"

Saint Petersburg, Russia

June 22, 1860

Hello my dearest Nikitushka!

I have come again to receive your letter. I wait with impatience each new letter from you. It is a pity that I have no opportunity to visit you. How is your mood? How has your working day passed? My working day has passed very well, though I am slightly  
tired, but I am very pleased! … With your letters I forget my past, and I start to think of the future more. I am sure, that we are destined for a fine future. Probably I speak about it too early, yes? You see we know about each other a little as we grew closer together during your rehabilitation at my home. Our further acquaintance is necessary for us; however, we have taken the first step. Well, I want to tell to you about my feelings in more detail. As I already wrote to you and you have seen for yourself that I am not married, and I have no children. It has developed, that I have not met that worthy man, who would be with me forever. Certainly I had dialogue with different men, but for me to have any sincerity or trust for them I am not sure; you probably are surprised, you know to me 20 years old when we first met; yet, I cannot find myself the good man who is honorable, trustworthy, and has your characteristics. You are an extraordinary man for me, and I know my feelings are valid. I will be traveling to Zurich in the fall to complete my medical studies at the National Academy, but when you return I will be home waiting for you. Please think about my words in this letter, because it reveals me and the woman that I am. My darling, I want for you to know all about me, so we can understand each other better.

Nikitushka, I am a very romantic woman, and I try to make my life more interesting!  
I'm sensitive, kind-hearted, thoughtful and easily amused. The opinion of my close friends and relatives is that I'm kind, jolly, clever and intelligent, purposeful, and sociable. I like to walk along the street and to breathe fresh air, especially when the weather is warm. As a matter of fact I don't want to go home. It is very boring and lonely at home. Sometimes I don't mention it, but sometimes when I come home with good mood, I want to talk very much, to share thoughts with you, anybody, to have fun. But my flat is empty and I have to be in full solitude. And my good mood disappears. I simply sit down in an arm-chair and look at the window. And when the silence deafens me, when I listen to my blood flows in my veins, I hear movement of my eyelashes, at that moment … silence, becomes unbearable and my heart compresses. I don't know how to struggle with it. I can listen to music or read a book. But in some moment I understand that I just deceive myself. In fact I want you, my beloved person to be near me, with whom I could spend evenings, to meet morning, to speak about yesterday and to dream about tomorrow. I want to walk and to feel your strong arms holding me. I don't want to cook meals only for myself. I want somebody to appreciate it. But enough about my loneliness OK, I hope, my letter will not bore you?

Of course, the world of dreams is an illusive world. We live in a real life, so we can't sink into a world of dreams and fantasies for long. When a dream becomes obsession, it can bring only pain and disappointment. In all practicality, dreams are not always realized. It happens that we use all our power, all our aspirations to make our dreams come true; but as much as we try, not all in this life depends on us. When I dream for a long time and it does not come true; it feels as though I did not try, my dream ceases to be that star, which was for me is a lighthouse in my ocean of life. It illuminates my way, but anyway, I think that it is impossible to live without dreams and hopes. When there is a dream -- life is filled with sense. We must live our lives to satisfy our advantage.

My Faith and Hope – are eternal satellites of our lives. And regardless of what waits us at the end, our joy of the victories we will remember better, than the disappointment and pain of our defeats. Do you agree with me? I am surprised that I write you all this. I have never had a person, with whom I could share my thoughts. But now I have found you, and I am very glad. Forgive me for my frankness. If I said something superfluous forgive me please? When you are able to come home, then I and your friends will be waiting for you, my darling, my dream, my hope. I will wait for your letter with impatience.

Sincerely, your Nadezda!

"Yes, my insightful reader, you think that this is your typical woman who deserves to be placed in her subordinate position in society, but you do not know this woman. She is studying to be a medical doctor, because this is her only avenue for economic and social mobility in Russia. She writes letters that give Rakhmetov inspiration to continue with his ideals towards our common cause. It is he who will lead us to great heights in the future and it is the support and love that he receives from this woman that gives him faith and hope to continue our cause. He is strong, but behind every man is a woman who serves as his muse and his inspiration. A woman who is willing to work hard for her man, but is not willing to play the traditional role that we have always placed her into society. The abuse described in the Princess R diaries will no longer be tolerated in a sophisticated society. We must listen to Nadezda's letters to him, so we can learn:"

Saint Petersburg, Russia

September 1861

Dearest Nikitushka,

Today is a fine day. But only for one reason - I have received your letter …  
and all the rest … has become unimportant for me. I hope my letter will reach you  
in very good mood? Today at work I thought of you and these ideas were  
pleasant for me, it was pleasant for me to realize there is a man,  
who reads my ideas and waits especially for me. Do you have  
thoughts of me, our lovely time together, and our future? Do you wait for my letters?

You have again raised my mood and have placed a happy smile on my face. My dearest Nikitushka, today I went to work absolutely confident that I would receive your letter. Earlier, I always went with a thought that you probably have not written; but today, for the first time I went with the thought that your letter waits for me already. I went on the  
street and I smiled. I could not hide my smile. People whom passed near to me looked back on me …

Ladies in Russia smile rarely, because life is filled with different problems, cares, difficulties and obstacles. All this prevails over little fortunes which the lady has  
in her life. In Russia the lady stands below the same stairs as the men. Already for a long time, we must do extra work and be subjected to discrimination. My darling, I know that you feel a woman can do the same work as the men can. You have pulled barges with the force of four or five men, yet, you give me the respect that I want and need. It is wonderful to know that you do not feel the way of tradition. Very often in Russia the lady does the man's work - the heavy physical work. The only thing she lacks is simple warmth and caresses, which she wants to receive from her man. The lack of warmth and compassion is the problem of Russian men. The Russian lady does everything for the  
men, but doesn't get anything from him. All she needs is a couple of tender words and to feel the gentle touch of his hands. Is it really so difficult? Is it really difficult to present your lady a romantic evening and a supper with candles? In Russia as a rule these  
gifts are given by the lady for their men, but not by a man for his lady. Why is this … the rule? When will these men change their treatment of women? When will terems be outlawed? When a woman carries heavy bags in the street no men will help her; these men will only turn their head and look away and go farther. That's why the Russian lady never feels happy at her heart.

You say that I am beautiful. In Russia I am not considered like a beautiful lady. Russian men, practically all of them, usually treat to ladies disrespectfully. They consider the  
women only have to work, to cook, to wash clothes and entertain the man when he wants. For the Russian man it is a usual thing to offend a woman. To see a woman be subjected to these standards is to be treated as Harriet Beecher Stowe wrote in America. I am not a slave, I am not to be persecuted, because men of the gentry consider me to be their property. Nevertheless, I like to cook and to wash cloths but sometimes I would like to  
receive simple caresses, love and attention. I don't want to offend all the men and especially you my darling, because it is you, who have given me this respect and love that I can feel in my heart. Of course there are good men in Russia, but there are few of  
them. Men frequently speak dirty words, when speaking with a lady and consider that there is nothing wrong. 

Nikitushka, before you arrived in my life, I had a boyfriend. We had good time together. But when he got drunk he became absolutely a different person. The time passed and his love to alcohol became a habit. He became another person - rude and evil. I felt no self esteem, because he had taken a great interest in beating me, he frequently struck and knocked me by his hands, and the next day he smiled and talked with me as if nothing had happened. I began to be afraid of him and I have left him. My soul was wounded very much. After this I couldn't make myself get acquainted with another man. Now I don't trust other Russian men, but your stopping to save me has given me hope that we can build a life together. I am afraid to give my love, because I do not want to feel the roughness. My dear, if you have disagreements with a lady, can you apply roughness? I do not want, that this letter contains only sad comments, despite these sad moments, it is necessary to continue to live and be pleased with life!

I like all seasons. I especially like autumn. Yellow leaves, gold trees. It is so wonderful  
to walk in the park and to listen how leaves rustle under my feet, and to feel in the air the smell of arriving winter. And clouds floating in the sky; and birds are departing to the warm grounds. At night the sky begins to cry; the rain knocks on windows and roofs. Lightning illuminates the empty streets. It is fine. In such weather it would be desirable to appear in a small room with a warm fireplace, weak light and singing of a cricket. And if near there will be my beloved - it will be paradise. How you think Nikitushka? What can be finer than a romantic evening on a rainy day? I cannot imagine what season I like more. As well as all people, I wait for the summer in the winter, and in the summer I wait for the winter.

But all the same Russian winter is delightful. The entire world around is  
white. Only fur-trees with the green clothes inspire a look; and the falling of  
snow bewitches. Especially in the evening, flows of light from a window, and on a background of black sky, small snowflakes are similar to stars. If during this moment for a long time you look at the sky - it seems that you fly through these wonderful snowflakes towards something unknown. In the spring it seems the world is born again.  
Air is filled with freshness that permeates to all of our souls. All troubles and failures thaw together with the snow. We hear the sounds of the baby birds chirping for the first time. Summer is a fine mood, the desire to learn the world, to have a rest and enjoy life. I feel that I rambling on. Forgive me, please? Simply now I have romantic mood. I also dream that you will hold me in your arms, would tenderly kiss me in my neck and will whisper tender words of love in my ear. It will be the most remarkable moment.

Love, does not submit to any laws and rules. Many consider that to understand true love, years are necessary. But frequently people spend years to study each other, to attempt to understand if they are created for each other, and to try to understand what love is; however, years will pass, life will pass, and people understand that they were mistaken or they did not take a chance. But at the same time, frequently one glance is enough to understand that this person - is my destiny. I think and I am sure that love does not happen identical with everyone. For people to achieve true love there really are no laws, barrier, rules and textbooks. I feel that our fate was destined the day you saved me and when we shared our time together we became close. We searched for and discovered the same things in each other, but at the same time … I should be sure in my feelings to you as will prompt my heart. Again I write too much nonsense, forgive me please, I did not want to annoy you … my female outlooks on life. It is a pity that my time has flown by so quickly, and time has come to send this letter. I shall wait for your letters and I hope that at you everything is all right

I kiss you, my dear Nikitushka!  
Your Nadezhda

"Oh yes, my reader who thinks that all women are entirely emotional, have little intelligence, and cannot succeed in our Russian society … you are wrong. How dare you belittle the role of a woman, don't you know that Tolstoy's wife supported and promoted his works for him all his life. What about Pushkin's wife and all the other classic writers? We know that the role of women has been important in our history and perhaps this will serve to enlighten you with Nadezhda? She is the epitome of the strong woman behind the man who will lead Mother Russia into the next century. Yes, you say, but she should stay in her place and not cause anyone to be offended. No, my dear reader, this is exactly what is needed, because only when we can see the importance of a woman are we able to make the changes necessary to improve our country. Time is on our side, the women who confronted society's ills are to be congratulated with the same status of our men. Our women have dreams, too, and it is with their influence that we can better understand our nature, our rational egoism, and the history of each and every woman who has sacrificed her soul for the betterment of mankind. You might still feel that a woman must stay in her place, but what do you think when you see Nikitushka Lomov's reply? After all, just by her name itself, she is the woman of hope and reason.

Our hero Rakhmetov, has changed, too from when we last knew him performing Lopukhov's orders. Rakhmetov is physically and mentally the strongest of men and his future wife Nadezda is his equal intellectually; however, since that one day when he saved her in her carriage, he has become more human, more understanding, and is less apt to walk away from a conversation. He is an extraordinary man, but now he shows his sentiments with his dearly beloved".

Lake Balkai, Russia

September 1862

My dear Nadezda,

As you know I am not a man of many words, but I do wish to convey to you that our plans are on schedule as we have worked and fought for in our native country. I have come to understand you, your life, and the value of you as both a wonderful woman and as my future wife. I will be coming home soon, so please wear your pink dress on what will be a wonderful day. We have much work to do … as the other day I was looking from a distance at the clear waters of this beautiful lake. I cannot speak in the beautiful words of nature that you have spoken, but I can tell you that I have seen glimpses of our future. We will be happy, our cause will continue, but we must find a new economic system to benefit all of Russia. We must continue to observe and learn as Vera Pavlovna has shown us, but we must also enforce our natural liberties of our right to privacy. Each man and woman must have private housing if they so desire, because only in this way will they be able to retain their dignity. We must give the women new rights to achieve their goals on an equal basis with men. We must calculate life and realize that we can improve the process of this journey.

Sincerely, your Nikita.

"Yes, my dear reader you have seen the improvement of mankind through the strength and emotions of Nadezda and the practical reforms of Rakhmetov. We must learn that women and society can change, can improve their conditions, as humankind is intelligent enough to make these improvements. Nadezda is a hero behind the man and gives him the stability to continue our cause for many years into the future. She has learned from Vera and knows what is necessary to help her husband move forward for a better and greater Mother Russia. We will see new chapters in each of our characters' lives, which will create the platform for the many changes that are necessary in the future. We must have hope and reason, because this is for the betterment of mankind …"


End file.
